


Weathering the Storm

by kransp



Series: What Are We Doing Here? [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kransp/pseuds/kransp
Summary: "You do know that just because wemightbe stuck here for a while does not mean wewillbe"short, no smut (I think I'm doing more, but with more of a gap... I am not sure yet, I couldn't leave out the elevator though)Set about 2 1/2 weeks after *Winding Ourselves Up for the Fall* ... time frame of 15.8/9I tried to come up with a more clever title and then I was just like, nah let's just go fricking literal...





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Yo... so honestly I have no flibbity clue why I refer to that particular room as the tech room, I just know I started doing it at one point and can't seem to stop. I have no idea where I got it from or if it's right or wrong or what... but I don't have a better name for it... it's the room where they have all the scans up and the computers

Andrew is waiting for the final set of labs to come back when he gets a page from Meredith to the tech room. He knows her entire focus is on Cece right now, and that she knows he'll find her when the labs are done, so he is almost certain she's going to give him crap about the things he said to their patient. Before he can fully apologize she cuts him off "It was brave. Not many doctors are brave enough to tell that kind of truth"

"I thought you were going to be upset" he confesses, and then because he doesn't know what else she could want "The labs aren't up yet"

"I didn't page you for labs. I... was impressed actually... I've been in here, thinking about that, and what Cece said... and-" Meredith steps in closer to him "I need to be brave too"

Andrew tilts his head a little at her, confused.

"Even if it still scares me to say the words... I have to tell you... Iloveyou" he starts to move into her space, but she puts up her hand and shakes her head "Wait"

"Mer?" 

"Just... I need to say it right" she takes a deep breath and drops her hand "I love you Andrew" 

He doesn't move or say anything, so she prompts "Well?"

"Do I get to kiss you now?" he teases.

"Yes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Meredith goes to get on the elevator Andrew picks up his pace and grabs the same elevator.

"Dr. DeLuca are you following me?" she teases him.

"I just happen to be going to the same place" he replies playfully as the doors close. He leans in and whispers huskily in her ear "I would follow you anywhere"

She shivers in delight "Stop distracting me. I need to be focused"

"You can focus in twenty seconds" he kisses her neck.

She turns into his embrace just as the lights go out and the elevator jolts.

"What's going on?"

"I think we're stuck" he shrugs.

"We can't be. Cece needs this surgery" she starts to stress out "We need to get out of here!" she starts pressing buttons again, her voice rising.

Andrew doesn't really think there is much to do but wait, but if he could find a way to help... Unfortunately the only thing he can think of is the access panel. He starts to try to climb the wall when she sees him "What are you doing?"

"There should be an access panel" he offers.

"Don't- Just... no... Are you trying to make me crazier?"

"I was trying to help"

"Even if you pulled some stupid action hero crap and got up there what good would that do?" 

He grins at her but she smacks his shoulder "It's stupid and reckless! Where would you even go? You're not going to be able to open the outer doors, and if the elevator started up again you could get hurt or stuck or something! I just told you I love you and the first damn thing you do is try this stunt?"

He pulls her into a hug "I'm sorry. I just-"

"I'm sorry too, I don't like being stuck... and with all the bad stuff. I just- You have to be careful okay? You're not allowed to get yourself killed..."

He kisses her forehead "I love you too"

She sighs "and I'm worried about Cece"

"Cece is going to be fine, Mer. Maggie will get Bailey to help and she's going to be fine"

"Thank you" she whispers to him "I know there isn't anything to do but wait"

"I could think of something" he suggests kissing her neck again.

"You do know that just because we _might_ be stuck here for a while does not mean we _will_ be" she pushes back from him "Nothing is going to happen in this elevator"

"That doesn't mean I can't kiss you" he murmurs against her neck

"Yes, it does. You know that I don't make rational decisions when you do that" she says forcing herself to step back and put some space between them "The doors could open any minute, and-" she shakes her head. 

He sits down next to the wall "come sit with me" he tugs on her hand.

They sit for a while and he tells her about his family to keep her distracted until the elevator starts to move again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Andrew catches up to her later, towards the very end of their shifts she looks exhausted "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just liked her" she smiles at him sadly.

"I know" he hugs her.

Just then Link walks up "What a day huh? I'm gonna go grab a drink, you guys want to join me?"

Meredith shakes her head "It's been a long day, I need to go home to see my children" 

Andrew has met the kids in the official boyfriend capacity and has even stayed over a couple nights, but this sounds more like family time, which is still not something she has included him in yet really. He's just getting ready to agree to a drink with Link when she threads her hand into his "Are you coming?"

"Not tonight" he answers Link with a shrug as she tugs him into the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched the scene twice and then tried to reword her first line about 8 different ways, before giving up and using the exact quote to start and now the word "brave" has gone to the weird place where it loses all meaning ... eerrk ...
> 
> Now that it's been a day or so it looks fine again lol I did end up cleaning up some of the phrasing to make things clearer, fixed some tags etc... I do that a lot because when I want to write more I re-read and then I see things that need fixing... if you ever wonder if it's just your imagination, it probably isn't.


End file.
